


Day 1 - Spanking

by Arioch



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Inhumane Treatment, Self-Worth Issues, Service Top, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Satya is stuck in her own head after a mission and heads to Fareeha to get herself sorted out. Fareeha just wanted to sleep.





	Day 1 - Spanking

Satya starred at the ceiling above her sleep pod. She had constructed the back profile out of hard light herself as an exercise in ergonomic design. Normally, the sleep pod was just firm enough beneath her spine to facilitate falling asleep in several minutes. Tonight, it wasn’t working. She turned onto her side so instead of looking at the ceiling she was watching her plasma nightlight. It was bubbling slowly and steadfast, as usual. She watched it for a while. The bubbles waxed and waned without a clear pattern, just like battle did. Satya saw their team positioned in the field in one, then another descended from above and broke the formation, not unlike earlier that day. 

Suppressing a sigh, Satya got out of bed, threw on a dressing gown and slipped on her indoor flats. The agent quarters of revived Overwatch Headquarters were cold at night due to being buried deep into the bedrock of Gibraltar. More bothersome than the cold was the filthiness of the corridors. The dimmed neon lights threw every blemish in sharp relief. Agents didn’t take of their shoes in the halls and Satya longed her strides to minimize any exposure.

Thankfully, the door she was heading for was only down the corridor. She stopped in front of it, straightened out her gown and knocked. Nothing inside stirred. She knocked again, insisting on being heard.

The door slid open and revealed Fareeha Amari. Her rumpled dress of boxer shorts and tank top did not seem adequate for the night, but Satya held her tongue. Captain Amari had fulfilled her duties with distinction on their last mission, after all.

She squinted at Satya and stretched for a long yawn. “Symmetra, what is it?”

“May I come in, Captain Amari?” Satya asked. Amari stepped aside without a word. The room had the same standard layout as Satya’s own with a few personal possessions added. Chief among them was an electrical guitar on its own stand next to the holo desk. It was made from real wood, an extravagance, and shone with polish. Satya let her eye feast on the exotic material for a moment.

Amari took her out of it before she could become transfixed. “Take a seat.” She gestured to the lone chair of the room. Satya obeyed under Amari’s observation, her gaze settling on her like hawk on its next prey. She turned her eyes towards Amari, fixing it on the wall over her shoulder to signal attention. Amari leant against the wall, arms crossed, and studied her in return.

“Why did you wake me at 1 am, Symmetra? If anything, you should be getting sleep after our mission today.” And that was the thing, wasn’t it? Satya should be resting but found that she… couldn’t. She forced herself to chance a look at Amari’s eyes but the skin around her eyes was relaxed. No signs of emotion that Satya knew.

Well, maybe being straightforward would be best, just once. “I am unable to fall asleep, Captain Amari. I am aware the team decided to delay debrief until tomorrow. But my mind keeps replaying my own actions to analyze my choices. I’m not sure I can willingly stop it.”

“Oh.” Amari pushed away from the wall and let her arms fall to her sides. “I see. You need closure to move back into your rhythm.”

“Yes.” Satya said, trying to keep her enthusiasm to acceptable levels. Amari was actually taking her seriously.

Amari tugged on one of the beads in her locks. “So, why don’t we debrief now, together?” It was a tempting offer. But…

“That won’t work.” Satya said. “Debrief is meant to identify mistakes, provide feedback to the team and improve future mission performance. You cannot provide feedback to the team if the team is not here.”

“Right, Symmetra.” Captain Amari took a few steps forward, eyes locked onto Satya. “But I don’t think you are losing sleep because of your teammates’ performance.”

Satya flicked her eyes to the ground, guilt suddenly heavy in her stomach. “Correct.” It wasn’t the mistakes of her teammates she kept seeing whenever she tried to close her eyes. No doubt they had made at least some, as it was impossible for any mission to go perfect. But their mistakes hadn’t nearly lost them the mission this time.

“We haven’t known each other for long,” Amari said, understating the obvious. “But somehow I doubt that you would like to talk about what’s troubling you. So, what _do_ you want me to do about it?”

Satya made a face. That was the problem ultimately, wasn’t it? She felt guilty for the mistakes she had made, mistakes that had allowed Talon ground troops to break through their defenses and wound several of her teammates. She had failed. And yet, because Overwatch’s emergency medical technicians, no one had been hurt significantly. Brigitte had driven their enemies back with her shield and maze, rallying the team and stabilizing the wounds at the same time. Behind her, Dr. Ziegler, call sign ‘Mercy’, had swooped in in her flying Valkyrie suit and had healed the wounded. Captain Amari herself gave them covering fire from above. The mission, which had teetered on the brink of failure because Satya had neglected to cover crucial flanking routes, had somehow been saved. So much so that debrief was pushed back another day, as if Satya had not disgraced them all. How could they just not care about that?

“Ok, stop.” Captain Amari poked her straight into the clavicle. “I can see you getting lost in your own head.” Satya was so surprised, she looked Amari straight into the face. Amari smiled at her, a big smile that closed her eyes and put wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. “Good, you are back to earth. Tell me: what do they usually do at Vishkar when you fucked up on a mission?”

“So you do know I have made mistakes.” Satya couldn’t stop herself from uttering. It was strange how little Overwatch agents seemed to care about that. They certainly talked about missteps in the debriefs, yes, but outside of that there was nary a sign of it. No superiors giving cold shoulders, no punishment duties. And no- “Loneliness. I am usually given half a day each to reflect upon my mistakes.”

Amari froze. “Loneliness? You mean they just… leave you?” She didn’t sound approving in the least, which was surprising to Satya. Meditating upon failures was a valuable learning opportunity that helped improve performance, after all.

“Vishkar does not ‘leave me’. There are specialized rooms where distractions are minimized in which employees have the opportunity to analyze their behaviour. Food and drinks are automatically dispensed by service robots and there is a proper night cycle installed in the illumination.”

Amari did not seem comforted by these further explanations. “What? They make you isolate yourself?” She seemed, for some reason Satya was not sure about, furious. “That’s awful. You are not a child they can just forcefully imprison in a room. It’s disrespectful and dishonest to call it anything else. At least if Vishkar gave you a spanking, they would be honest about what they are doing!”

It wasn’t like that, Satya wanted to explain. Instead, she found herself saying something else. “Spanking would work.” She felt herself flush.

“I… what?” Amari was stammering, eyes wide open. Her cheeks had suddenly taken a dark red undertone. “I can’t just slap you, Symmetra!”

But Satya knew it wasn’t true. She held her head high with the knowledge that she needed this to release the tension inside her. “You are wrong, Captain Amari. You can and you have to. Otherwise, I will not be able to sleep.” She took a step forward and Amari, no, Fareeha took a step back. “If I cannot sleep, I will not be able to perform well on the next mission.” Another step forward, herding Fareeha towards the bed. “This will endanger the whole team. We got lucky today, but there is no guarantee that Talon will not exploit this fault again.”

Fareeha bumped against her bed with the back of her legs. She plunked down to sit, eyes fixed onto Satya. No more a hawk, but a hare freezing under the gaze of a snake. Satya stepped forward, her legs pressing Fareeha’s calves closed from the outside.

“You object to Vishkar’s usual procedure. As the leader, it is your right. But you also have a duty to your subordinates.” Satya settled into Fareeha’s lap in a fluid motion. The broad thighs under her were made out of pure muscle. Satya was fit herself, but she trained for efficiency and flexibility. There had never been need for the kind of muscles that could carry the weight of 500 pound power armor. Wearers were hydraulically assisted, of course, but still a feat itself.

Fareeha’s hand came up on instinct and steadied Satya by the waist. “I humbly ask this of you, _Captain_, because I have no other course of action left.”

For a moment, they stared at each other, breathing rapidly. Satya considered her position. If Fareeha declined her, should she just stand up and go? But Fareeha had made her own decision. The steady hands on her waist picked her up and dropped Satya face down onto the bed. Her ass was placed straight into Fareeha’s lap.

“If we are going to do this,” Fareeha said and cupped her hand under Satya’s dressing gown. “We are doing it like I say. Understood?” With a flourish, she pushed the fabric up and out of the way. Satya pushed down a yelp as the cool night air hit her ass cheeks. She hadn’t thought to wear underwear and now she was exposed entirely, spread out on Fareeha’s knees to be judged. Her breathe quickened.

Fareeha’s hands were warm as they lay on her cheeks and massaged them. Quick fingers grabbed fistfuls of her ass, digging into the muscles and made her moan. “First rule:” Fareeha started. Her voice had taken on the same tone she used to issue commands on the field. “You will tell me when you need to stop. That includes any bad pain. No matter how much punishment you think you deserve, you are not allowed to hurt yourself recklessly. Understood?”

Satya squirmed under the delightful ministrations of the hands. One finger dipped between her cheeks, teasing her hole a bit and pulling back before ever penetrating. It was infuriating and fed the fire burning inside her stomach.

A light slap landed on her left cheek. It didn’t sting, but the intent was unmistakable. “Do you understand, Satya?”

“I understand.” She swallowed down her spit as the hands returned, playing with her rump and inconsiderate of the sting, as if nothing had happened. Fareeha hummed approvingly from above and Satya couldn’t help melt deeper into the lap.

“If you break this rule, I will make sure you are okay and then send you back to your room. There won’t be a second time.” Satya nodded eagerly. She would not jeopardize this. “The second rule is: I decide how big your punishment will be. If you think I am too harsh, you are free to leave. But you will also have to accept what I give you and nothing more. If I say it’s enough, it will be enough. Can you live with that?”

Satya wiggled her rump playfully into the waiting warm hands above. “I will.”

“Good.” One of the big hands cupped her cheeks again. “For today, we will start simple. Five slaps with my open hand. Not more, not less. Count them out for me.”

Satya braced herself on her elbows. She waited for the hit to come, tensed in anticipation. It would be painful, surely. Above her, Fareeha didn’t move a muscle. Her breathing was steady and Satya found herself unconsciously matching the rhythm. Slowly the stress flowed out of her muscles.

Slap! A quick hit landed on her left cheek and its flesh wobbled. Satya gasped. It stung, but not terribly so, instead she was surprised by the timing. Then, remembering what she had to do, she exclaimed: “One!”

Fareeha hummed and pet the cheek. The pain was already gone, not even having the integrity to stay for a while. That wouldn’t be nearly enough to make up for her errors.

A second hit came down on the other cheek. It was heavier with the strength of Fareeha’s arms in it. “Two.” A flush in the shape of Fareeha’s palm was forming on herm marking her.

A third one, just as heavy, landed on the first cheek again. “Three!” called Satya as the sting resurfaced and lingered. Fareeha didn’t stop, falling into a rhythm as Satya cried out “Four!” and “F-five.” one after another. The last two hits could not be called claps anymore. The weight of Fareeha’s palm had tripled and doubled.

The sensations left Satya shaking and aroused. Only five hits and she already needed more. She deserved punishment, but was it wrong to enjoy it this much? Wouldn’t it make her more reckless in the future? Already she wanted to demand more of Fareeha, but then she remembered the terms they had laid out.

“Shh…” Fareeha gently ran her hand over the red markings left on Satya’s ass. “You are thinking too much again. You stopped that when I hit you, so no need to pick it up again.” She lifted her comforter aside and put Satya under it. Then she slipped into the bed after her. “Do you think you can get some sleep now?”

Satya nodded, head still focused on the sensation of her ass. Somehow, despite the pain, she felt… relaxed. “Yes.” she mumbled to ensure Fareeha heard it.

“Good. We both need the sleep. Everything else can wait till tomorrow. Doesn’t matter if it’s the debrief or relationship status.” Satya had little enough energy overall that she simply shrugged. She could get to that another day. For now, she enjoyed the sweet throb of pain in her ass and snuggled up to Fareeha until the other put her arms around her.


End file.
